


Esa es otra historia

by pasivagresiva



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasivagresiva/pseuds/pasivagresiva
Summary: En tiempos donde la tecnología se ha introducido hasta la médula de nuestras relaciones interpersonales, ciertos mortales requieren una ayuda para no sentirse tan solos.Según Aoi, los espíritus de compañía, suelen no hacer más que seguir a sus mortales a todas partes. Sin embargo, él disfruta de ayudar a estos a encontrar pareja. Al menos, hasta que de ello depende su redención.
Relationships: Aoi/Reita (the GazettE), Aoi/Uruha (the GazettE), Reita/Ruki (the GazettE)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Esa es otra historia

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic enmarcado en la actividad "Romper o Amar" del grupo de Escritoras y lectoras de the GazettE.

Una kilométrica fila se extendía alrededor del edificio de un conocido estudio de televisión. Los requisitos para ser parte del nuevo programa a estrenarse, no eran demasiado exclusivas: ser un hombre, soltero, entre 20 y 45 años. Cientos y cientos de personas que cumplían dichas características se encontraban a la espera de que aquella interminable cola avanzara, y así, poder entrar.

Akira tenía 26 años recién cumplidos, claramente era un varón, y, muy a su pesar, también se encontraba soltero. De hecho, llevaba años siéndolo y ya se encontraba un poco harto de la soledad y las aplicaciones para citas y encuentros fugaces sin un mayor conocimiento de la persona con quién te ibas a reunir.

No se trataba de que Akira temiera a que una de esas personas fuera a asesinarlo y cortar en pedacitos, pues las posibilidades eran mínimas. Akira estaba harto de las relaciones modernas, superfluas y carentes de un vínculo significativo, más allá de la atracción sexual. El chico ansiaba tener una persona a su lado con quien pudiera, no sólo meterse en la cama, sino también compartir los pasatiempos de ambos, aprender del otro, salir a caminar tomados de la mano y todas esas cosas que quedaban relegadas para una "relación formal".

Eso era lo que Akira quería, una relación formal. Y en un mundo donde las aplicaciones y la tecnología parecen haberse inmiscuido en la médula de nuestras relaciones interpersonales, querer algo más que satisfacción personal y momentánea, parecía ridículo para sus compañeros de trabajo. Trabajaba rodeado de personas mayores a él que constantemente le preguntaban cuándo tendría una novia ¡Era insoportable! Ni siquiera su madre y hermana jodían tanto con el tema como sus superiores lo hacían.

Con un número de tres dígitos en un sticker sobre su camiseta, Akira esperaba a su turno en la fila. Sostenía una especie de ficha en la mano con sus datos básicos y uno que otro sobre su ocupación, pasatiempos y preferencias a la hora de buscar pareja. El joven se cansó de intentar hallar el amor por su cuenta o que este golpeara la puerta de su casa, así que recurrió al casting de un _reality show_.

Tal vez fuera una decisión ingenua, pero es que ya se le habían acabado las ideas. Intentó tener citas mediante aplicaciones en su teléfono, citas a ciegas con el amigo o amiga de compañeros de trabajo, citas con un par de personas que conoció en un bar o evento social, e, incluso, citas con ex parejas. Cada experiencia, peor que la anterior.

—¡124! —gritó una voz desde el interior del set, al mismo tiempo que salía un joven ligeramente mayor a Akira.

Era su turno. La notificación le atrapó distraído, mientras respondía los mensajes en su teléfono de su mejor amigo, quien estaba pendiente del asunto en que estaba metido. Akira guardó el aparato electrónico en su bolsillo del pantalón y fue escoltado por un guardia de seguridad hasta quedar frente a una puerta. Una vez allí, se encontró cara a cara con un cartel que en letras impresas decía, en mayúsculas, "CASTING".

—Vas a entrar y te harán algunas preguntas. Intenta dar una buena impresión, sin sonar farsante ni nada como eso. De esto depende si te seleccionan o no, ¿de acuerdo?

Un trabajador que portaba un extraño audífono de diadema que sólo le cubría una oreja, le dio más instrucciones. Akira asintió, sintiendo sus manos volverse liquidas, y entró, cargando su ficha y todas sus inseguridades junto a él.

Noches antes, Akira había preparado algunas preguntas y respuestas para las mismas. No quería ir a modo de improvisación, pues, realmente quería ser seleccionado en ese casting. Sin embargo, una vez se halló frente a los evaluadores, que tenían toda la pinta de ser parte del equipo ejecutivo del programa por lo serios y poco agraciados que se veían, quedó en blanco.

Akira pudo responder a todas las preguntas, mas, tras cada respuesta que daba, la inseguridad se acrecentaba "¿Debí decir que trabajaba en algo más interesante?", "¿Debí contar sobre la vez que salvé a un perro de ahogarse en la piscina cuando tenía dieciséis?", "¿Habrá sonado demasiado desesperado al decir que no tenía un tipo de persona al momento de buscar pareja?".

La entrevista terminó más pronto de lo que esperaba. Salió del estudio y casi queda sordo cuando escuchó cómo llamaban al 125. Caminó unos cuántos pasos, lo suficiente para alejarse de la muchedumbre y terminó afuera de una tienda de golosinas. Saludó al vendedor, quien le entregó una bolsa de papel para que su cliente escogiera los caramelos que quisiera. Cientos de colores se desplegaban frente a los hambrientos ojos de Akira, quien sabía que ni con un kilo de aquellas golosinas, podría quedar satisfecho. Sin embargo, le ayudaría a mantenerse mientras se dirigía a casa para comer algo más contundente.

Con unas pequeñas pinzas, Akira seleccionó gomitas de fresa, largos tubos de regaliz, gomitas sabor Coca Cola, chocolates bañados en crujientes capas de colores y masticables ácidos. Cualquiera pensaría que llevaría semejante cantidad de golosinas a un sobrino o hermano menor. Incluso, a un hijo. Pero no, Akira amaba llenarse de azúcar para aliviar sus frustraciones. Salía más barato que comprar una porción de hamburguesas o papas fritas, y no tenía que esperar por sus caramelos. No tenía ganas de más filas, al menos, por ese día.

Un mutuo agradecimiento e intercambio de dinero por una bolsa marrón llena de pequeños escalones que le acercaban más a la diabetes, cerró la venta y permitió a Akira comer. Pero tan pronto se metió un tubo de regaliz entre sus labios en forma de "o", apareció una llamada entrante en su teléfono. Vio de quién se trataba, y aspiró el dulce color carmesí, como si se tratara de un tallarín.

—¿Sí? —contestó sentado en la parada de autobús más cercana. Masticaba el caramelo con dificultad debido a lo grande del mismo.

—¿¡Cómo te fue!? —la voz de su mejor amigo sonó de forma estruendosa sobre su oído. Alejó el teléfono un poco antes de responderle, con gesto molesto.

—Yuta, ¿siempre tienes que gritarme?

—No, sólo cuando mi mejor amigo quiere entrar a un programa de televisión y no me hace caso cuando le digo que me llame tan pronto se desocupe.

—Estoy en medio de una entrevista —susurró contra el micrófono de su teléfono.

—¡Joder! ¡Te llamo luego!

—¡Es broma! Ya salí.

—¡Idiota! ¿¡Por qué me asustas así!? —Yutaka escuchó la risa de su mejor amigo del otro lado de la línea y esperó a que esta cesara— ¿Y?

—¿Y qué?

—¿Seré amigo de un famoso?

—Sabes que no lo hago por eso.

Demasiado agotado como para caminar hasta la estación, Akira tomó un bus que le ahorraría el trayecto. Apretó el teléfono contra su mejilla para seguir hablando con Yutaka, y, al mismo tiempo, sostener su bolsa de dulces de la que quería seguir comiendo.

—No me quiero hacer muchas ilusiones.

—¡Hombre! Si estás con esa actitud, por supuesto que no va a resultar.

Había un solitario asiento disponible al final del autobús, por lo que Akira se hizo paso repitiendo "con permiso" una vez tras otra. Junto a él había una pareja de jóvenes tomándose de las manos, las cuales descansaban sobre el regazo del pomposo vestido de la joven. Una lolita y su contraparte principesca y masculina. Le recordó a su adolescencia vagando por las calles de Akihabara en búsqueda de juegos de segunda mano para su consola, rodeado de otros jóvenes vestidos en llamativas ropas.

—Somos muchos, seguro hay mejores candidatos —llevó la versión en caramelo de una frambuesa a su boca y masticó.

Escuchó a Yutaka suspirar. Hasta él tenía un límite con el derrotismo de su amigo. No obstante, no iba a colgar hasta intentarlo una vez más.

—Imagino que no te has inscrito para ser parte del nuevo reality de parejas porque pensabas que sería un caso perdido, ¿no?

—No, pero...

—Algo te hizo decir "tal vez tenga una oportunidad".

—Sí.

—¿Qué fue?

—No creo ser tan feo.

—No lo eres.

—Ni tampoco el más aburrido.

—Así es ¿Lo ves? Sí tienes oportunidad.

Yutaka tenía razón. Cuando tuvo que atravesar la fila de postulantes, pensó que varios de ellos no tenían oportunidad alguna. Pero, de todos modos, ahí estaban, y seguro tenían sus motivos. Él no era un caso perdido. Las cartas estaban tiradas y sólo le quedaba relajarse y esperar al resultado final.

Cuando llegó a casa, aún le quedaban dulces, pero sintió que su cuerpo le exigía algo salado. Dejó la bolsa sobre su cama y fue hasta la cocina para cortar unas salchichas prontas a caducar y freírlas con papas fritas.

Quería confiar en las palabras de Yutaka y quedarse tranquilo. Después de todo, ¿qué más podía hacer? Lo intentó. Había ido al casting y lo había hecho lo mejor que pudo. Tal como le sugirió aquel trabajador del estudio, fue sincero y trató de sacar partido a lo podían considerarse virtudes: dijo que era un aficionado de la música y que sabía tocar bajo. También que le gustaban los animales, y por lo mismo, participaba activamente en fundaciones de rescate y ayuda a aquellos seres que fueron a caer en los dueños equivocados. Finalmente, dijo que amaba comer, pero que no era muy bueno cocinando.

Se echó en la cama a ver un documental con un plato para sopa repleto de papas fritas y salchichas cortadas en rodajas. Demasiado perezoso para encender la luz, algo de kétchup saltó a su cobertor, pero le dio igual. Lo quitó con su dedo y siguió devorando frente a la pantalla.

Como cada viernes, se designaron las tareas para la siguiente semana en el chat grupal de su trabajo, una pequeña agencia de diseño gráfico y publicidad. La misma donde Akira había hecho su práctica profesional, dejando tan contentos a su supervisor y superiores, que le contrataron tan pronto obtuvo su título.

El encargado de delegar los distintos trabajos que llegaban a la empresa, era Takayuki Matsumoto, quien no sólo era el sobrino del jefe, sino también fue el supervisor en terreno de Akira hace ya algunos años. Desde entonces, se había transformado, al mismo tiempo, en el eterno amor platónico del moreno. Tenían una relación agradable, pero rayando no más allá de la camaradería y compañerismo. Takayuki no parecía la clase de persona a quien le desesperara encontrar una pareja, por lo que disfrutaba de su independencia en viajes y consentir a su perro chihuahua.

Akira dejó su documental sobre el ciclo de la comida chatarra pausado mientras se quedaba viendo la nueva foto de perfil de Takayuki. Parecía una de esas fotos que te toman desprevenido en medio de la fiesta, pero que en personas como Takayuki, siempre salían bien. Todo lo contrario a él. La última vez que le fotografiaron en una fiesta, sólo había fotos suyas con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca abierta.

Esa noche, se durmió con el plato vacío y con el trazo de las aceitosas papas untadas en ese dulce puré de tomates como aderezo en su interior, sobre su pecho. Se durmió, con la imagen de Takayuki llegando a la agencia con el _clic-clac_ de sus puntiagudos zapatos con tacón bajo, saludando de forma solemne a todo el equipo con una inclinación de su cabeza y un "buenos días". Akira, quien solía trabajar frente a la computadora durante casi todo su turno, recibía la visita privada del joven supervisor en su oficina para desearle buenos días y consultar como iba el trabajo.

Akira siempre se destacó por ser muy claro a la hora de explicar y exponer a otros sus ideas y el proceso que pretendía seguir para concretar el encargo del cliente. Sin embargo, con Takayuki recargando los brazos sobre su escritorio, el dije de cruz colgando de su pecho, y este mismo, tantas veces semi expuesto en una playera con cuello en forma de "V", era imposible. Se transformaba en una metralleta manejada por un niño de ocho años. Las palabras se sobreponían unas con otras, tartamudeaba, perdía el hilo de sus ideas, etc. De verdad, Takayuki había sido muy generoso con su evaluación, considerando lo difícil que se le hacía hablar frente suyo.

Se despertó con un desagradable sabor en la boca. Había olvidado lavarse los dientes la noche anterior y seguía sosteniendo el plato sucio en su regazo. Con cuidado de no tirarlo mientras se levantaba, abrió los ojos y gritó al percatarse de que no estaba solo.

—Hola —dijo tranquilamente el sujeto que muy cómodamente, se encontraba acostado del otro lado de su cama.

Se trataba de otro hombre, de cabellos artificialmente azabaches y labios gruesos. Este alzó una palma frente a ambos en señal de saludo. Jamás en su puta vida Akira le había visto, y más importante aún ¿cómo diantres había entrado si vivía en el doceavo piso?

—¿¡Quién mierda eres tú!? —gritó incorporándose del piso de su dormitorio. El impacto le había hecho caer, pero por suerte no había roto la vajilla.

Con apabullante calma, el desconocido rodó los ojos y poniéndose a gatas en la cama de Akira, le dio la mano para ayudarlo. Akira, receloso de sus verdaderas intenciones, rebotó su mirada entre la mano del desconocido y los ojos del mismo.

—¿Así recibes a las visitas? —resopló con sus labios y se cruzó de brazos—. Con razón sigues soltero.

—¡Te pregunté quién eres!

—Joder, los mortales y sus interrogatorios... —masculló y sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo que entregó de inmediato al temeroso joven.

Antes de aceptar lo que parecía ser una tarjeta de presentación, Akira miró por encima y por debajo de la mano del desconocido. ** _  
_**

**_"Aoi – Espíritu de compañía  
Para solitarios crónicos y corazones desesperados"_ **

—¿Qué clase mala broma es esta?

—¿Es que no lo has entendido? Vine porque...

—El diseño de esta tarjeta es pésimo. Ya nadie usa Comic Sans —examinó con desdén—. Y encima el eslogan parece el título de una canción indie del 2005.

—Dame eso —ofendido, el dueño de la tarjeta se la arrebató de las manos para devolverla al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

Aoi, se paró frente a Akira y se acomodó el cabello. Medían casi lo mismo, pero la figura del recién llegado era mucho más delgada. Tenía la apariencia de pertenecer a alguna banda de rock o quizá era uno de esos _influencer_ de las redes sociales que piensan que pueden conseguir todo gratis. Desde comida, hasta viajes en avión.

—Mi nombre es Aoi y sólo tú puedes verme, por eso debes ser precavido a la hora de dirigirte hacia mí con gritos porque la gente a tu alrededor puede pensar que alucinas —explicó y mojó su pulgar con saliva—. Lo siento, tienes algo de kétchup en la boca.

Sin tiempo para impedirlo, Aoi limpió con ayuda de su dedo húmedo la comisura de los labios de Akira. La acción del moreno le hizo quejarse de incomodidad. Ni siquiera cuando su abuela y madre lo hacían cuando él era un niño, le parecía agradable ¿Por qué iba a serlo ahora que era mayor? ¡Mucho más viniendo de un desconocido!

Con la mano sobre la muñeca del otro chico, apartó la mano de su rostro.

—¿Te ha enviado Yutaka?

—¿Quién es Yutaka?

—No te hagas —movió su índice en dirección a Aoi en gesto de reproche—. Lo llamaré de inmediato para decirle que no necesito de este tipo de cosas.

Raudo, Aoi quitó el teléfono a Akira de sus manos y lo dejó sobre la cama.

—Te estás confundiendo —suspiró ante la expresión perdida del otro moreno. Puso sus dos manos, una en cada hombro y lo hizo descender hasta que ambos quedaran sentados. El silencio de Akira permitió a Aoi proseguir con su explicación—. Lo que yo entrego es un servicio, pero no puedes solicitarlo por medio de un mensaje, una llamada o una visita a una sucursal, como en tu trabajo.

Akira seguía anonadado, y al mismo tiempo, aterrado de que aquel hombre supiera datos personales de él, como en qué y dónde trabajaba y su estado civil. Los oscuros ojos de Aoi buscaron en la habitación algo que ayudara a que el mortal le creyese. El recorrido visual se detuvo en las mismas manos de Akira, que descansaban sobre el colchón.

—Golpéame —soltó de pronto el joven de labios gruesos, fijando su mirada en los ojos avellanados y confundidos de Akira.

—¿Qué?

—¡Intenta golpearme!

Los puños de Akira se apretaron a cada lado de su cuerpo y este se tensó. No sabía de qué iba Aoi, pero este parecía hablar en serio. Levantó un brazo y su mano se abrió, enseñando una palma abierta a cierta distancia. Una bofetada claramente era menos nociva y dolorosa que un puñetazo. Akira no quería quedar como un cobarde frente a Aoi, pero tampoco quería golpearle sin motivos.

Justo cuando la mano abierta de Akira iba a encontrarse con la mejilla del otro chico, sintió cómo el aire escapaba entre sus dedos y toda la anatomía de su mano. No fue por la velocidad de su bofetada. Aoi, de pronto, se había vuelto transparente.

Los labios de Akira se separaron y su cuerpo, en claro indicio del temor que le embargó, se alejó de Aoi, quien le volvió a mirar a los ojos, mientras su anatomía recuperaba opacidad.

Sin dejar de sentir temor por lo que acababa de ver, Akira se atrevió a, nuevamente, tocar a Aoi. Esta vez, nada más que con la yema de sus dedos, sobre la mejilla del otro moreno.

—Está bien... —un suspiro, apesadumbrado, se escapó de su boca, comenzando a aceptar el brusco quiebre que había dado su cotidianidad. Miró a Aoi a la cara y repitió—. Eres un espíritu.... Y has venido porque... —las manos de Akira dieron paso a que el otro chico continuara.

—Porque estás soltero hace mucho tiempo, así que vengo a acompañarte y hacer de tu vida, menos miserable —le guiñó un ojo, coqueto.

De parte de Akira había silencio, y su cara de póker.

—Que haya venido un fantasma a compensar mi inutilidad a la hora de encontrar pareja me hace sentir doblemente miserable, pero gracias por el intento.

—¡Hey! —como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, Aoi le dio un empujoncito a Akira—. No es tan malo. Estoy entrenado para lidiar con todo tipo de solteros —la forma en que Akira llevó los ojos a blanco, demostró a Aoi que sus palabras seguían sin convencerlo de que su presencia fuera beneficiosa en su vida— ¡Anda! ¡Será divertido!

Reticente a compartir la visión que el otro proponía, decidió informarse más.

—¿Y tienes que ir conmigo a todas partes?

—Naturalmente.

—Mira... —rascó su nuca, fingiendo temor a herir a Aoi con lo que estaba a punto de decir—-. Acabo de postular a un reality show para encontrar parejas, así que no creo que sea necesaria tu ayuda. Sin embargo, aprecio el gesto.

Aoi le miró con socarronería. Una de sus delgadas cejas se elevó y sonrió. Akira lo hacía ver como que su labor en la Tierra era un acto de caridad. Y, en cierto modo, podía serlo. No obstante, no era como si Aoi tuviera otra opción. La designación de un mortal de parte del Concejo Superior Celestial para que los espíritus les cuidaran, y los servicios específicos que estos prestaran, dependía de diversos factores. Cada espíritu cargaba una cruz, algunos, más pesada que la otra. Y la cruz de Aoi, por supuesto, no era menos liviana.

—Akira... —parpadeó reiteradas veces, con malintencionada coquetería—. Querido, ambos sabemos que no vas a ser elegido en ese casting.

—¿¡Eh!? ¿Por qué no me elegirían?

—Porque no eres lo suficientemente interesante como para salir por la televisión.

—¿¡Qué sabes tú!? Mis pasatiempos son...

—Tocar cuatro acordes en bajo, rescatar gatitos y comer chucherías —silenció de forma cortante al humano, quien le miró con ojos entrecerrados. Tal vez intentaría volver a agredirle, pero ahora, con justa razón y sin que él se lo pidiera, pensó Aoi—. Mira, antes de venir a conocerte, revisé tu ficha. Así que ahorrémonos las preguntas sobre cómo sé esto o lo otro de ti. Estoy aquí para acompañarte en tanto encuentres a alguien como tu novio, esposo, amigo con beneficios o sugar daddy, ¿de acuerdo?

—Y si eso no pasa, ¿te quedarás conmigo todo este tiempo?

—¡Así es! ¿No es fantástico?

Akira se dejó caer de espalda sobre el colchón y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Gruñó y dio un pisotón sobre el revestimiento del suelo bajo sus pies y que simulaba ser madera.

Desde ese día, Akira tendría su escolta personal que le acompañaría a todos lados. Aunque el "fantasma", como le llamaba él, le daba privacidad suficiente como para poder asearse, vestirse, dormir, entre otras cosas. Esas "otras cosas" no parecían tan evidentes para Aoi. Sólo lo fueron cuando, mientras seguía a Akira hasta su dormitorio después de su jornada laboral, este lo paró en seco y le exigió que, al menos, le dejara dormir en paz.

—Pero si vas a dormir nada más, Akira ¿Qué tanto vas a ocultar?

No del todo acostumbrado a la constante presencia de Aoi en su diario andar, Akira se llevó el índice y pulgar a las sienes. Aoi le miraba con los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada.

—Porque a veces quiero estar solo y ya. No tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

Aoi guardó silencio por unos instantes, pero tan pronto imaginó a qué era aquello con lo que Akira era tan receloso, desunió sus extremidades y rió, pícaro.

—Ah, pero, mi querido Akira... Haberlo dicho antes.

Con mejillas tan cándidas como las de una muñeca de trapo de los años cincuenta, Akira observó cómo Aoi, entre risitas, atravesaba la puerta de su alcoba, sin siquiera abrirla. A los cinco minutos, Akira salía de la misma habitación con dos mantas y una almohada para que Aoi durmiera en el sofá. Un sofá que el mismo Akira se encargó de transformar en lo más similar que había a una cama en su casa, y que, por supuesto, no fuera la suya.

"No es necesario", decía Aoi, pero Akira guardaba silencio al mismo tiempo que acomodaba las ropas sobre el sofá.

—No fui del todo amable el otro día cuando llegaste —dijo de pronto, y golpeó la almohada de ambos lados para dejarla lo más mullida posible—. No sé si ustedes los fantasmas necesitan dormir o sentir cosas como comodidad o el frío y calor... Pero si necesitas algo, puedes tocar mi puerta.

Sorprendido por las atenciones del mortal, Aoi sonrió. Akira no era un chico odioso o detestable y por tanto se encontraba soltero. Sólo le faltaban más habilidades sociales y a la hora de coquetear para acercarse a las personas de su interés.

Akira ya le había comentado un poco sobre su compañero de trabajo, Takayuki, con quien tenía un crush hace, al menos, tres años. El mortal se abrió al respecto, cuando Aoi, después de mucho escudriñar con sus preguntas, acabó enterándose de la existencia de tal persona. Entonces, emocionado por el inminente desafío que representaba que Akira conquistara el corazón de su superior, Aoi tuvo una idea.

Explicó a Akira que, generalmente, los espíritus de compañía sólo se remitían a aquello: acompañar. La mayoría, debía aceptar su labor y el mortal asignado, por lo que lo único que hacían mientras este se encontraba soltero, era seguirlo a todos lados. Si se establecían conversaciones entre ambos, era nada más porque la rutina agobiaba a ambas partes, y no hallaban nada mejor que hacer.

Lo que se supone, era un castigo para los espíritus, terminaba siéndolo también para los humanos. Muchos de ellos, incluso, cansados del asedio constante de aquella presencia no grata, tomaban la decisión de acabar con sus vidas. Los espíritus no tienen mayor reprimenda por esto último, pues las reglas sólo estipulaban su labor de acompañamiento hasta que los mortales encontraran el amor, no salvar sus vidas.

Los espíritus, explicó Aoi, bajaban a acompañar a ciertos humanos en largos periodos de soltería. Eso hizo pensar a Akira que, técnicamente, todos los mortales debiesen tener un espíritu consigo en algún momento de sus vidas. Sin embargo, Aoi explicó que no eran demasiados espíritus como él, por lo que no daban abasto para tanto soltero. Por esa misma razón, debía considerarse afortunado.

—¿Qué condiciones requieren entonces para ser espíritus de compañía? —preguntó Akira mientras ambos se encontraban en el sofá de su sala. La televisión daba la misma publicidad en cada pausa comercial, por lo que aprovechaban ese espacio para conversar.

Aoi aprendió que a Akira no le gustaba que le interrumpieran cuando veía su telenovela de la noche.

—Eso es algo que no podemos revelar a ustedes —el cuerpo de Aoi se tensó y tuvo que sobar su nuca.

—¿Hay alguien vigilándoles mientras están con humanos?

—No siempre, pero evitamos correr riesgos.

Una frase como tal, le parecía tan cínica a Aoi, pero era la única forma de explicarlo. Cuando también era un mortal, había cometido varias estupideces y actos irresponsables. Uno en particular, del que siempre se arrepentiría, y, por el cual, se encontraba pagando su eterna condena.

—También dijiste que los espíritus suelen sólo acompañar a los humanos, pero no establecen demasiada relación con ellos.

—Así es.

—¿Por qué tú eres diferente?

La pregunta le dejó pensando. No tenía verdaderos motivos para ser indiferente con los mortales. Aún cuando estos fueran verdaderamente molestos cuando quisieran. Aoi ni siquiera tenía la necesidad de crearse una tarjeta de presentación, pero decidió hacerse una de todos modos. Creyó que así sería más divertido. Y, en un trabajo como el suyo, divertirse era muy importante. De lo contrario, caías en el bucle sin retorno de la monotonía y la desesperación.

Y, lo peor de aquello, era que no había escapatoria.

—Porque es a lo que me dedicaré el resto de mi existencia. Intento disfrutarlo.

—¿No puedes cambiar de empleo o algo así? —su duda, tan ingenua, pero tan válida para Akira, sacó una carcajada a Aoi.

—No puedes elegir qué hacer contigo después de que te mueres, Akira. Para eso está tu vida.

Las palabras del espíritu quedaron rondando en la cabeza de Akira por un buen rato. Fingió que ponía atención a su telenovela, pero no dejaba de pensar en lo poco que había hecho en sus 26 años. Si bien, tenía una carrera, un trabajo y su propio departamento, no era nada distinto a lo que muchos de sus compañeros de escuela y universidad habían hecho. Con la diferencia de que ellos, además, viajaban por el mundo, se casaban, inventaban sus propios negocios, tenían hijos, hacían deportes y actividades mucho más interesantes que las que Akira hacía en su rutina. No había hecho nada digno de contar a sus futuros hijos o nietos.

De pronto, miró a su derecha ¿Y si nunca hallaba pareja y por lo tanto terminaba con Aoi como su única compañía hasta el día de su muerte?

Aoi soltó una carcajada. Uno de los personajes de la telenovela se había declarado a otro.

—¡Es la peor declaración que pudo haber hecho! Encima, míralo. No tiene oportunidades con Higuchi-san.

—Gracias, así mismo es como me siento con Takayuki.

El chico de los labios gruesos se volteó y recogió sus pies hasta que los puso sobre el sofá donde ambos estaban sentados.

—Seguro no es gran cosa ese tipo. Mañana lo voy a conocer, ¿no?

—Sí, mañana vuelve de su semana de capacitación en la capital —dijo y de inmediato cambió el tono de su voz a uno molesto—. Baja los pies del sofá antes de que te los corte.

—Uno, no puedes tocarme si no te lo permito, y dos, no puedo ensuciar tu sofá. Soy un espíritu.

—Fantasma.

—¡Odio ese término! Deja de llamarme así, ¡tengo nombre!

—¿Aoi? ¿Es ese tu verdadero nombre? —se volteó y le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

—Es el apodo que escogí para proteger mi identidad —infló sus mejillas y habló con tono infantil.

Aoi había cumplido una semana completa junto a Akira cuando llegó el día en que lo acompañaría a su trabajo y conocería al fin a ese chico que le quitaba el sueño a su mortal asignado. Cada día era un nuevo horror al tener que despertarse tan temprano. Varios días incluso propuso a Akira que él se quedaría en casa y le iría a echar un vistazo más tarde, pero el chico le respondía que si algo había aprendido en sus años trabajando, es que siempre había alguien que observaba tu desempeño. Aquellas palabras, alertaron a Aoi, quien se levantó de golpe, animándose ante la curiosidad de conocer a Takayuki.

Los espíritus como Aoi no podían establecer ningún tipo de contacto con otros mortales que no fueran el que le habían asignado, pero de todos modos quería estudiar un poco al supervisor de Akira. Con ello, podría deducir si este último tenía oportunidad con él, o sería mejor que comenzara a postular a otros reality shows, aunque el mismo Akira, había desistido ya en sus esperanzas de que lo llamaran.

Atravesaron las calles y el transporte público. Las tiendas y los restaurantes. Las mujeres, los hombres, quienes eran ambos y ninguno. También los niños y los ancianos. A cada paso, Aoi sentía un dejo de nostalgia. Era una sensación con la que había aprendido a lidiar, pero que no dejaba de llenarle cada vez que había tenido que volver a la Tierra. En el Cielo todo era llano, y aburrido. No necesitaba comer, beber, asearse ni mucho menos abrigarse o desvestirse debido a los cambios del tiempo. En el Cielo, no había clima, no había sol ni había lluvia. Tampoco comida o bebidas de cualquier tipo.

Cada vez que Aoi, y cualquier espíritu descendía para acompañar a un humano, era la oportunidad de volver a disfrutar de ciertas necesidades que para entonces, se habían transformado en capricho. Porque al morir no necesitaba nutrirse, hidratarse o protegerse del frío. No obstante, al estar rodeado de tantos estímulos cosquilleando en cada uno de sus sentidos, era imposible no querer probar uno de los panes dulces que comían los escolares, el café humeante que dejaba un blanco bigote en las ejecutivas, o saltar en los charcos que se hacían en la separación entre las calles y la acera.

—Me muero por un sándwich de atún y mayonesa —dijo Aoi, con una voz tan extasiada que hizo a Akira voltear a verlo de reojo.

—¿No que tú no necesitabas comer? —susurró. A su lado, estaba un estudiante de preparatoria con los audífonos puestos y una ancianita mucho más pequeña que él.

—Eso no significa que no me antoje...

Aoi volvía a poner esa voz de niño mimado. Para Akira ya se había vuelto algo gracioso. Rió para sí mismo y pensó que quizá podría consentir un poco al fantasma ese.

—Puedo comprar desayuno para ambos en la tienda al lado del trabajo. Pero debes comer junto a mí en la oficina, para no levantar sospechas.

Todo el tiempo que Akira le hablaba a Aoi en un lugar que no fuera su casa, se sentía como una especie de espía comunicándose. Era como volver a jugar con sus amigos de la escuela elemental. Sólo que ahora sí podía ser mirado y tratado de forma extraña si los demás le sorprendían hablando solo.

—¿¡DE VERDAD!?

La felicidad de Aoi se expresó en un ruidoso grito de celebración que sobresaltó al otro moreno, acaparando la atención de sus cercanos. Tuvo que disimular.

Al llegar al trabajo, Aoi recordó la invitación de Akira, así que no lo dejó entrar a la agencia hasta que comprara su desayuno. No quería tener que lidiar con un ente flotante y molesto que le recordara todo el día lo antojado que estaba por un estúpido sándwich de atún.

—También quiero un chai latte.

Akira, quien iba camino al cajero de la tienda, se detuvo en seco y volvió a la máquina de café.

—No te acostumbres —dijo mientras colocaba el vaso bajo las boquillas y hacía su selección.

—Estuve una semana aguantándome las ganas de comer en cada uno de tus aburridos turnos. Me merezco esto.

—Me vas a desfinanciar. Desde mañana desayunamos en casa.

—¿Eso implica levantarnos más temprano aún? —gruñó—. Tres de azúcar, por favor.

Akira entró a su oficina con una bolsa colgando del brazo y un café en cada mano. No podía abrir la puerta, así que se aseguró de que no hubiese nadie mirando, y pidió a Aoi que abriera su oficina con las llaves en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Una vez dentro, Akira encendió su computador para comenzar a trabajar. La empresa tenía uno, pero el suyo era mucho más rápido y en él solía avanzar una vez llegaba a casa, por lo que prefería seguir usándolo en vez de transferir los datos al viejo computador de la agencia.

Aoi se entretuvo mirando un poco a su alrededor. Se notaba que Akira llevaba tiempo trabajando allí. Había un par de figuras y cuadros colgados en la pared que pertenecían al chico. También una taza con al imagen, bastante desgastada, de un logo que parecía ser de una banda, pero que Aoi no reconoció.

—¿Quiénes son?

—¿En serio no los conoces? Hace más de tres años que suenan en la radio.

—Morí hace cinco —respondió sin inmutarse, mientras quitaba el plástico de su sándwich y así darle su primer mordisco.

Impactado ante aquella revelación, Akira casi escupe su cappuccino.

—Pensé que llevabas más tiempo muerto. No lo sé, unos 20 o 30 años.

—¿Por qué tanto? ¿Tan anticuado luzco?

—No... Es que casi todos los fantasmas suelen ser viejos.

—Tenemos la misma edad, Akira —corrigió, con la boca llena de pan de molde, atún y mayonesa—. Digo, tenía tu edad cuando morí, así que siempre tendré 26.

—¿Cómo moriste?

—Esa es otra historia... —exhaló con gesto apesadumbrado, pero trató de mantenerse compuesto. Tal como lo había hecho hasta entonces.

Antes de que Akira pudiera insistir, su puerta fue golpeada un par de veces, y, a continuación, la voz de su supervisor, se escuchó. Con el corazón paralizado, Akira le hizo un gesto a Aoi para que ocultara su sándwich a medio comer que, seguramente, para Takayuki, aparecería suspendido en el aire tan pronto entrara.

—¡Un momento! Está un poco desordenado.

—Espero que no estés haciendo nada indebido...

Las mejillas de Akira se sonrojaron justo cuando se observaba en el reflejo de su teléfono. Aún le salían algunas espinillas en la cara, pero nada como las que tenía en su adolescencia y sus años como universitario.

—¡Adelante!

El pomo de la puerta giró y a través de ella, apareció Takayuki, como siempre, con un atuendo semi-formal y con mucho estilo. Uno que Akira jamás podría replicar, por mucho que lo intentase.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien, ¿cómo estuvo la capacitación?

Takayuki rodó los ojos y gruñó. Terminó sentándose en el escritorio de Akira, haciendo que este tuviera que apartarse un poco para verle mejor. Aoi, por su parte, se encontraba de pie en una esquina de la oficina, observando en silencio. El superior de Akira lucía, a primera vista, como alguien fuera del alcance de este.

—No aprendí nada que no supiera ya —tomó su rodilla con sus manos entrelazadas—. Era sobre clima laboral y enfoque de género. Como si no tuviéramos suficientes maricas en esta agencia.

Una risa cómplice les unió. Takayuki también era homosexual y estaba al tanto de la orientación de Akira, por lo que se sentía en confianza de hacer bromas de ese tipo, sin que sonaran ofensivas.

—Pero sí, había un par de puntos interesantes, sobre todo con la pariedad femenina en las empresas. Creo que sería enriquecedor contratar a más chicas, ¿no lo crees? —Akira le dio la razón con un movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza y Takayuki, miró de pronto a su escritorio— ¿Por qué tienes dos cafés?

Aoi sintió el frío recorrerle en la espalda, pero no era precisamente por su descuido, sino porque alguien más había entrado en la habitación. Alguien que sólo él podía ver.

—Kou... Kouyou... —pronunció tan despacio, que ni siquiera Akira pudo entenderle. Estaba demasiado ocupado inventando una excusa a Takayuki.

—Sí, lo que pasa es que quería probar este Choi... Choi Latte creo que se llama.

—Chai Latte —corrigió Takayuki, divertido.

—¡Eso! —chasqueó sus dedos y apuntó a su superior—. Pero no podía no traer mi Capuccino de siempre, por supuesto.

—El que te da energía para soportar la jornada.

—Así es.

Los ojos miel del recién llegado hicieron contacto con los oscuros ojos de Aoi. Lucía tan sorprendido como este último de haberse encontrado. Los dos mortales, seguían conversando entre sí, pero para Aoi, y el otro espíritu, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido.

—Quiero ir a dar una vuelta a la ciudad, ya vuelvo.

Y, sin más, aquel chico delgado y de ojos cansinos, abandonó la pequeña habitación, tan pronto Takayuki, su mortal, parpadeó dos veces seguidas. Ese era el lenguaje que habían designado para comunicarse en caso de que se encontraran en un espacio público. Aunque, no era como que el espíritu de compañía de Takayuki fuese muy hablador. Desde que había llegado a la vida del mortal, sólo le había explicado su razón de estar junto a él en todo momento, pero que no le interesaba inmiscuirse en sus asuntos. Había días en que, incluso, Kouyou decidía quedarse dando vueltas por la ciudad, sin temor a que el Concejo Celestial le amonestara. Francamente, a Kouyou, no había mucho que le importara a esas alturas.

Aoi también desapareció a través de la oficina, y si bien, Akira no entendía el motivo, se sintió aliviado por un momento. Así podría hablar a solas con su _crush_.

—¡Kouyou! —gritó, pero el otro espíritu seguía huyendo de él por medio de breves desapariciones que le transportaban a metros de distancia— ¡Kouyou, por favor!

Usando la misma táctica, le siguió hasta las afueras de la agencia, donde le vio bajo el alero del mismo minimarket donde Akira le había comprado su desayuno.

El menudo castaño claro se detuvo en ese lugar, pero tan pronto Aoi comenzó a caminar a toda velocidad en su dirección, le advirtió:

—¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARME!

La mirada que Aoi le dio, era totalmente apenada, rota, pero nunca más que la de Kouyou. Su rostro se arrugó y sus lágrimas encendieron sus ojos como dos faroles. Los mismos que eran la luz en la vida de Aoi, durante los tiempo más oscuros.

—Kou... Cariño, mi todo... —articuló apenas— ¡Pensé que nunca más te volvería a ver! Esto... Esto debe ser una señal.

—La única señal que yo veo es la de que no te aburres de joder mi... —su voz se quebró y su rostro se volteó. Le costaba mirar al contrario sin recordar los últimos segundos que compartieron juntos—. Mi vida, y ahora también mi muerte.

—Kou, ¡yo no sabía que esto acabaría así!

—¡Ya no soy Kouyou! ¿De acuerdo? Aquí soy Uruha. Soy un puto espíritu condenado a ver cómo otros poco a poco se enamoran, mientras yo, estoy aquí por esa misma enfermedad. Esa estúpida promesa que me dijiste antes de que saltáramos del acantilado ¿Lo recuerdas? Dijiste que era la única forma... La única forma de que pudiéramos ser felices. Pues, ¡adivina! No he sido feliz ni un miserable día desde que mis pulmones se llenaron de agua salada.

Aoi estaba sin palabras. Por supuesto que lo recordaba. Las últimas horas, minutos y segundos antes de tomar la ingenua decisión de cometer un suicidio doble, pues aquella sería la única forma en que él y su amado dejarían de sufrir por la pobreza, el hambre y desesperación en la que ambos se habían sumido una vez se habían ido a vivir solos.

Kouyou, con mucho pesar, había abandonado su ciudad natal y a su familia, quienes nunca vieron con buenos ojos a Aoi, cuyo verdadero nombre era Yuu. Sus padres estaban orgullosos del hijo que tenían y cómo este se superaba cada día más, siempre estudiando, leyendo y enseñando a otros. Era maestro de literatura, pero jamás dejó de aprender, obteniendo títulos de doctorado y magíster, uno tras otro.

Yuu, por otro lado, era visto por sus suegros como un bohemio que jamás llegaría a ser nadie en la vida. No tenía estudios, más allá de la preparatoria, ni tampoco ambiciones. Sin embargo, Kouyou estaba tan enamorado de él, que aceptó su propuesta de irse a vivir a la capital, de un día para otro, y sin informar a sus padres, más que cuando les envió una carta para contarles que se encontraba bien, a pesar de toda la amargura y precariedad que tuvieron que vivir él y Yuu una vez se instalaron en la capital.

Kouyou, movido por su amor a hacer clases, ejercía como maestro en una escuela pública donde la paga no era ni remotamente similar a la que recibía como profesor universitario. Yuu, ganaba algo de dinero tocando en algún punto cercano a las estaciones de metro más concurridas. Con el sueldo de Kouyou, como mucho, podían pagar el arriendo de un estrecho departamento, y con el aporte de Yuu, comer dos veces al día.

Un día, desesperados por la miseria en la que estaban sumidos, y percatándose de que el amor que se tenían el uno al otro, no sería suficiente para pagar las cuentas y alimentarles, Yuu propuso aquella tétrica solución. En medio de la cena que él y Kouyou tenían.

Escribieron una última carta. Siempre en la bella letra de Kouyou, mientras ambos exponían sus motivos de aquella decisión, y, de paso, pedir perdón a los padres y amigos de ambos.

Un 14 de febrero, tomados de la mano, Yuu y Kouyou saltaron con la promesa de que se encontrarían en la otra vida, y de este modo, ser felices juntos.

—Lo hice porque pensé que sería lo mejor para ambos... Nunca pensé que ambos acabaríamos así —con el pecho apretado, Aoi intentó hablar desde lo más sincero de su corazón—. Perdón por haberte arrastrado conmigo a semejante estupidez.

—Siempre lo hacías... Me quitaste mis estudios, mis alumnos, mis padres, hermanas y amigos...

—¿Hay...? ¿Hay alguna manera de que puedas perdonarme?

El nudo en la garganta de Kouyou ardía. Estaba lleno de rencor e ira. Ya no quedaba nada de la dulce mirada que Yuu recordaba en esos ojos color miel. Todo el amor, la pasión y ternura que estos le transmitían, había sido reemplazado por dolor. Un dolor que quemaba a Yuu, como si los ojos de Kouyou estuvieran repletos de oro líquido, vertiéndose sobre él.

—Desaparece de lo que me queda de existencia, que, por lo que veo... —rió con amargura y los brazos cruzados—. Será bastante tiempo.

—¿Cómo hago eso? Nuestros mortales pasan mucho tiempo juntos, y sabes que el Concejo prohíbe influenciar o intervenir en asuntos que escapen de sus relaciones sentimentales.

—No sé cómo lo harás, Yuu. Pero, dudo que te tome mucho tiempo. Eres excelente manipulando gente.

Yuu quiso protestar y defenderse ante lo injustas de las palabras de su antiguo amante. Sin embargo, comprendía su hostilidad. Yuu no tenía nada que perder cuando decidió morir, mientras que Kouyou, era una joven promesa, cuya vida fue arrebatada por una decisión inmadura, y apresurada.

Ya nada podía hacer lamentándose o discutiendo con Kouyou. A esas alturas, sólo había una cosa que Yuu quería. El moreno suspiró, y se atrevió a mirar los ojos del contrario.

—Si lo consigo, ¿podrás perdonarme? —su pregunta hizo a Kouyou poner los ojos en blanco por un segundo y reír, irónico—. Kou, yo de verdad pensaba que sería lo mejor para nosotros, y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haberte arrebatado tu felicidad... Tú eras mi única felicidad, y viví todo este tiempo imaginando cómo sería volver a encontrarnos. Pero, comprendo que estés enojado conmigo y ya no quieras verme.

Respetando la advertencia del castaño claro, Yuu se acercó mucho más, pero sin tocarle. No quería que este estallara nuevamente.

—Lo haré. Daré lo mejor de mí, lo prometo —tan pronto oyó su afirmación, el otro chico le devolvió la mirada. El corazón de Yuu, por muy inútil que resultara a esas alturas, volvía a latir estando en la Tierra, y mucho más, estando frente a su ex pareja—. Sigues tan guapo a cómo te recuerdo.

—Adiós, Yuu —el castaño suspiró y desapareció de la calle. Lo último que el moreno escuchó, fue su voz desde algún punto desconocido—. No hagas esto más difícil.

Yuu pasó el resto de la jornada dando vueltas en la ciudad, repasando distintos puntos que no conocía. Se trataba de un sector en el que él nunca había estado, pues él y Kouyou vivían en una zona más periférica. Los altos costos de los arriendos en las zonas más céntricas, eran algo que jamás hubiesen podido pagar.

Repasó las caras de la gente y se deleitó con la belleza de algunos transeúntes y trabajadores cuyos rostros y figuras observaba desde afuera de las enormes ventanas de los restaurantes y boutiques. Tokio seguía siendo Tokio, la ciudad en la que intentó hacer su vida junto a Kouyou. Y, si bien, había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron, su último encuentro desordenó todos sus esquemas e ideas. Aún le amaba profundamente, aunque, quizá, había abandonado la esperanza de volver a ser una pareja, como antes.

Ahora, sólo quería, en la medida de lo posible, verle por última vez, tranquilo y que Kouyou le perdonase. Con eso, estaba seguro, su cruz disminuiría un poco.

—¿Aoi?

Ante el llamado de una voz que ya reconocía, el moreno de labios gruesos levantó su cabeza y se encontró con Akira, quien para entonces, ya había terminado su turno y estaba listo para volver a casa. Aoi se limitó a enseñar una palma abierta a modo de saludo y le dio otra calada a su cigarrillo. Preocupado porque alguien notara aquella varilla cancerígena flotando en el aire, se acercó y la arrebató de sus labios.

—No puedes hacer estas cosas, ¡vas a espantar a la gente! ¿Dónde conseguiste eso?

Ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la parada más cercana, mientras Akira hablaba entre murmullos para no levantar sospechas y sostenía el cigarrillo a medio consumir en su mano derecha.

—Se lo robé de la chaqueta a un tipo distraído —el diseñador gráfico le miró con gesto desaprobatorio—. También me robé su encendedor.

—Eres lo peor —dijo Akira, y rió.

Aun cuando no fumaba, sabía el drama que tenían a menudo sus amigos fumadores, como Yutaka, cada vez que perdían o prestaban su encendedor y no volvían a verlo. Los encendedores desechables eran un enorme mercado, que jamás dejaría de tener compradores.

Tan pronto llegaron a casa, Akira se sacó sus zapatillas y se colocó unas feas y fluorescentes _Crocs_ que seguramente habrían espantado a Takayuki.

—Akira —dijo de pronto desde la puerta recién cerrada, haciendo que el mortal se volteara desde el sofá a mirarle—. Voy a ayudarte a que conquistes a ese enano.

—¿A Takayuki? ¿En serio? ¿Cómo?

Aoi se sentía un mar de confusión por dentro, pero enseñó su más confiada sonrisa a Akira, le guiñó un ojo y apuntó con su mano como si esta fuera una pistola, después de chasquear su índice y pulgar.

—Tengo mis tácticas.

—Vaya... —Akira se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta estar más cerca de Aoi. Le dio una reverencia—. Muchas gracias.

—Derecho, soldado —enderezó de inmediato al otro chico y con su mano en el mentón, hizo que lo mirara a los ojos—. No va a ser fácil. Regla número uno: debes establecer siempre contacto visual con la otra persona. Hoy noté que te cuesta hacerlo, y a ratos tartamudeas y dejas salir esa tonta risa de nervioso.

—Es mi risa natural...

—Pamplinas, ¡tienes que tener más confianza en ti mismo!

—Eso ya lo sé... Pero no sé cómo mejorar —dijo abatido—. Después de que no me llamaran para formar parte del programa de televisión, me he sentido más incapaz aún.

—Esos programas siempre buscan caricaturas —hizo un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia—. Ya verás cuando se estrene que tendrán a tipos y tipas sumamente desagradables de lo clichés que son ¡En fin! —interrumpió de pronto su propio discurso, crispando los hombros de Akira, por lo alta de su voz. De verdad a veces era difícil pretender que Aoi no estaba ahí—. Vamos a hacerlo de la siguiente forma: yo haré de Takayuki, y tú harás distintas cosas que pienses que mejorarán tu relación con él.

Akira ahogó una risa, causando extrañeza en Aoi.

—No te pareces en nada a él.

—Por supuesto que no, mido al menos veinte centímetros más que él, soy mucho más guapo y gracioso. Aunque debo decir que su comentario sobre la desbordante homosexualidad en tu agencia de trabajo, sí estuvo bueno.

Akira se sentó en el comedor, y Aoi le imitó.

Con una mano sosteniendo su mentón, Akira compuso un gesto tan, pero tan cursi que Aoi creyó que devolvería su sándwich de atún, y eso que habían pasado horas desde que lo comió.

—Cuando llega, por las mañanas, saluda a todos al unísono, y yo soy el único a quien va directamente hasta su oficina a saludarle. A veces creo que confía más en mí que en el resto, porque se queda conversando sobre sus cosas un buen rato, hasta que mira su reloj de muñeca y se dirige a revisar los avances de los demás. Siempre que termino una imagen, o una página web, sonríe y me dice —movió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, lentamente, como si pudiera revivir cada uno de esos momentos que mencionaba—. "Aki, eres un puto genio".

—Pues, lo "puto" lo estoy viendo muy bien —torció su boca y se ganó una mirada asesina de parte de Akira—. Vale, se nota que estás enamoradísimo de tu supervisor, ¿te parece si comenzamos a practicar?

—¿Y cómo haremos eso?

—¡Como ya te dije! Imagina que soy él, ¿cómo le harías un cumplido? Por ejemplo, imagina que se ha hecho algo en el cabello, ¿qué le dirías?

Akira se quedó pensando por unos momentos, mientras ahora era Aoi quien lo miraba con la misma expresión que le vio antes. Cuando pareció decidirse, Aoi conoció a Akira "AK-47" Suzuki.

—Buenos días, Aki —inició Aoi.

Intentando inmiscuirse lo más posible en la situación, Akira ignoró la rojez de sus mejillas y lo caliente que se sentía el resto de su cara.

—Bu... Buenos días, Ma... Matsumoto-san... Usted, Usted, ¿se ha hecho... Algo en el cabello?

Aoi imitó el ruido que aparecía en los programas de concursos de la televisión cuando se decía una respuesta incorrecta. Aquello, volvió a sobresaltar a Akira, quien sabía que lo había hecho pésimo, y, avergonzado, cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

—Soy terrible.

—Akira, ¿qué fue eso? ¿"Algo en el cabello"? ¡Tienes que ser más directo! —apartó las manos del mortal de su rostro—. Asertividad, eso es lo que te hace falta. Dile algo como "Tu cabello luce muy bien hoy" o "Me gusta lo que te hiciste en el cabello". De ese modo, el enano pensara "Wow, Akira es un sujeto muy observador. Se ha dado cuenta" —imitó, de muy mala manera, la voz grave de Takayuki—. Y como sabe que notaste que, efectivamente, fue a la peluquería, te comentará sobre aquello. No es la conversación más interesante del mundo, pero es algo personal y que te hará interactuar más con él.

—De acuerdo —Aoi lo hacía sonar fácil, porque lo explicaba paso a paso. Justo lo que un novato de la coquetería, como él, necesitaba— ¿Puedo intentar de nuevo?

—Vamos.

Inspiró, y exhaló. El rostro de Akira ya no estaba tan rojo como antes, y sentía un poco más de confianza.

—Buen día, Ta.... Takayuki-san... Su... Su cabello se ve genial el día de hoy.

Emocionado, Aoi golpeó la mesa como si esta se tratara de dos bongos.

—¡Mucho mejor! —su aprobación, hizo que Akira volviera a sonrojarse, esta vez, por los cumplidos que el otro le dirigía—. Encima, le has puesto tu toque y lo llamaste por su nombre de pila ¿No te has fijado como él sí te tutea?

—No sé si sea correcto hacer lo mismo, es mi superior.

—¡Eso da igual! —agitó su mano de arriba a abajo—. Tienen casi la misma edad y se ve que mal no se llevan. No tendría por qué molestarse.

—De acuerdo... ¿Y cómo podría proseguir la conversación?

Esta vez, fue Aoi quien se quedó pensativo por un momento. Volvió a su pose inicial: el codo sobre la mesa y el dorso de su mano sosteniendo su mentón.

—¡Vaya, lo has notado! —dijo abriendo sus ojos aún más, y sonriéndole al contrario—. He ido a la peluquería por una permanente. Ya sabes, toma un montón de tiempo y te ponen un montón de químicos en el cabello, pero lo vale, eh —tocó cariñosamente el brazo de Akira, y esto último volvió a dar un salto— ¡Tú también podrías intentar un cambio de imagen uno de estos días! Seguro un rubio ceniza se te vería fantástico. Es algo radical, pero, oye, sólo se vive una vez.

Akira había quedado sin habla. Hubo un punto en toda la palabrería de Aoi en dónde se perdió. Posiblemente, cuando tocó su brazo y se imaginó a Takayuki haciendo lo mismo.

—¿Qué es una permanente?

La sonrisa en la expresión de Aoi disminuyó. Suspiró y cambió su mirada por una de compasión.

—Tienes mucho que aprender, estimado —le dio unas palmaditas en su mejilla.

Los días avanzaron, y Akira se tuvo que acostumbrar a recibir comentarios de parte de Aoi para atreverse a avanzar un poco más allá con su supervisor. A veces, se encontraban revisando la plantilla de colores a usar para el diseño de una página, y Aoi decía algo como "Está muy cerca, deberías robarle un beso" o "Mira cómo luce ese culo en esos pantalones", y entonces, Akira tenía un breve colapso en dónde una gota corría por su mejilla y debía excusarse para ir al baño a mojarse la cara con agua fría.

Aoi no volvió a ver a Uruha en la agencia. Sabía que seguro andaba cerca, para no tener problemas con el Concejo, mas, el chico era muy bueno ocultándose. Cada día que pasaba, sentía que estaba más cerca de su absolución. Por muy tímido y torpe que Akira fuera, se esforzaba lo máximo por entablar conversaciones con Takayuki, y este, respondía muy bien a ellas.

Por supuesto, la misión no era sólo que ambos fueran muy buenos colegas, sino que terminaran juntos. De tal forma, las prácticas diarias una vez que Akira volvía a casa, comenzaron a tomar otros rumbos, y, al mismo tiempo, la ayuda de Aoi también.

—De acuerdo —decía Aoi sobando sus sienes, mientras Akira le observaba sentado en la cama—, estas últimas semanas has hablado mucho más con Takayuki, e incluso, han habido días en que, casualmente, se ha tomado su café en tu oficina. Lo cual, para mí, es un desayuno juntos.

—En el ajetreado mundo de las oficinas, publicistas y diseñadores gráficos, sí lo es.

—Entonces, ha llegado el momento de subir de nivel.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Invitarlo a salir.

—Oh, no.

—Oh, sí —se sentó también en la cama—. Vas a invitarlo a salir, y en esa salida, quiero que te atrevas a besarlo.

—¿¡EH!? —exclamó completamente aterrorizado. Negando con ambos brazos, le habló— ¡No soy capaz de hacer algo así!

Haciendo caso omiso al terror en los ojos de Akira, por algo tan simple como invitar a salir a otra persona, volvió a tomar el rol de Takayuki.

—Buen día, Akira-kun ¿Cómo van esas páginas el día de hoy?

El nulo conocimiento del entorno laboral en el que Akira se desempeñaba, hizo a este último reír. No quedando más alternativa, le siguió el juego.

—Muy bien. Si bien al principio tuve unas complicaciones con los códigos y el JavaScript, creo que nuestro cliente quedará muy conforme con nuestra labor.

Akira ya no tartamudeaba cuando practicaba con Aoi, pero eso no hizo más claro el idioma en que el diseñador le habló.

—Claro... Buen trabajo, entonces —se limitó a decir, sin saber cómo continuar la conversación.

Pensando que la práctica de esa noche ya se había acabado con semejante _knock-out_ de su mortal, Aoi se limitó a reír y ponerse de pie para lanzarse a descansar en el sofá de la sala. Una vez frente a la puerta de Akira, sintió como algo le retenía.

—Takayuki-kun...

Akira le sostenía del brazo y aun cuando Aoi podría haberse librado de aquello con facilidad, no lo hizo. Aoi no pudo, ni quiso avanzar a la habitación siguiente, porque recordó en la mirada y palabras de Akira, la forma en que su amado Kouyou le había pedido, de igual forma, una cita.

—Disculpe si esto suena impertinente... Pe... Pero quería saber si usted saldría conmigo.

 _"Salir conmigo",_ repitió la cabeza de Aoi.

Kouyou no se iba con rodeos, pero no por eso se mostró menos nervioso en esa ocasión. Aoi siempre pensó que el chico lucía muy guapo con sus impecables camisas y corbatas de nudo perfecto, pero, alguien así, jamás saldría con alguien como él. Vestían, vivían y probablemente pensaban distinto. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus diferencias, Kouyou fue quien le pidió una cita a él. Y el amor que se tenían por el otro, en igual medida, fue lo que les mantuvo juntos por años, y hasta su trágico final.

Aoi vio en los ojos de Akira, con una determinación prestada, que no le pertenecía, la misma mirada de Kouyou, atreviéndose a algo que sabía, su familia jamás aceptaría.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los gruesos labios del espíritu de compañía. Se volteó por completo, e intentó seguir con su papel como supervisor de Akira.

—Akira... —dijo intentando ocultar una risa, nerviosa, producto de la emoción que sentía en su pecho. Nostalgia en su expresión más pura y valiosa—. Me tomas por sorpresa... Ya decía yo que algo tramabas hablándome tanto este último tiempo.

Akira parecía también muy metido en su interpretación. Lucía tenso y una gota de sudor había aparecido en un costado de su rostro. Estaba dando lo mejor de sí, y Aoi también lo haría. Con una risa, tan coqueta como la que le dio a Kouyou cuando aceptó su propuesta, respondió al expectante joven que tenía frente suyo.

—Me encantaría salir contigo, Akira-kun.

Los ojos del mortal engrandecieron, casi sin caber en sus pequeñas cuencas asiáticas. Una sonrisa tan grande como la que ponía Aoi cada vez que veía un avance en él, apareció en su boca. La sensación, a pesar de ser en medio de una simulación, le hacía sentir demasiado feliz.

—¿Te...? ¿Te parece si lo hacemos después del trabajo?

—¿Hacerlo? —preguntó Aoi, jugando con la cabeza del tímido de Akira—. Pero, Akira... Pensé que saldríamos ¡A no ser que quieras llevarme a un motel!

—¡NO, NO, NO! —negó enérgicamente con sus brazos— ¡Me refería a ir a comer o beber algo!

Para esas alturas, Aoi ya no podía contener más su risa. Estalló como una carcajada que terminó trayendo a la realidad al otro moreno, quien también acabó riendo. Ambos, se tendieron en la cama mirando el techo, repitiendo las frases del otro, e, incluso, agregando unas más. Imaginaron otros posibles diálogos entre Takayuki y Akira hasta que este último comenzó a bostezar y se acomodó hasta quedar sobre su costado, mirando a Yuu.

—Eso fue divertido.

—Te dije que lo sería. Te dije que era mucho más divertido que Takayuki —dijo orgulloso, y también se acomodó de lado.

Todo fue tan natural, que ninguno de los dos recordaba que sólo podían interactuar y verse de esa forma, puertas adentro.

—¿También te pasó? —preguntó de pronto Akira.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Sentirlo... Real.

—Oh... —articuló Aoi. No quería indagar en los motivos que hicieron del momento, para él, mucho más vívido, así que tomó otra ruta—. Un poco, pero, ya sabes... Te estoy ayudando porque es mi labor.

—Dijiste que tu labor y la del resto de los espíritus de compañía, sólo era eso: acompañar.

—Así es... Te dije eso —comenzaba a sentirse un poco incómodo—. Pero, también te dije que este es mi estilo. Me gusta hacer las cosas bien, o no hacerlas.

Akira volvió a bostezar y sus ojos habían empezado a pesar.

—Aoi.

—Hm.

—¿Qué pasa si un espíritu de compañía se enamora de un mortal?

Aoi se acomodó hasta casi quedar sentado en la cama. Demoró en responder, porque, ni siquiera él sabía a ciencia cierta si el Concejo Celestial tenía un protocolo para aquellos casos. De seguro sí ocurría, pero, hasta entonces, Aoi lo ignoraba. Contestó según lo que su lógica le decía.

—Créeme que muy pocos espíritus de compañía quieren volver a enamorarse.

—Pero, si lo hacen, ¿qué ocurre?

Duro, testarudo. Kouyou también lo era. El castaño claro no dejaba de escudriñar hacia el fondo de cada asunto, hasta tener una respuesta clara a sus porqués.

—No lo sé, Akira... Supongo que la gente sugeriría internar a ese mortal que habla solo en las calles y se besa con el aire.

—¿Entonces puede ocurrir?

Esta vez, fueron las mejillas de Aoi las que estallaron en rubor, mientras Akira le miraba con una sonrisa. Aoi, crispado, quedó completamente sentado en la cama.

—¿Acaso quieres probar?

—No... —respondió con fingida inocencia, antes de cerrar los ojos y acomodar mejor su cabeza en la almohada—. Sólo estaba curioso. Buenas noches, Aoi.

—¿Puedo dormir aquí esta noche?

—Esperaba que lo hicieras.

Aoi se estiró hasta apagar la luz. La habitación de Akira apenas era alumbrada por la luna y su luz tan prestada como dicho mortal era para Aoi. La blancura se inmiscuía entre las persianas y dibujaban el contorno del cuerpo de Akira. Una anatomía de hombros anchos y cintura estrecha. El chico ni siquiera se había desvestido para dormir.

—Akira... —susurró Aoi en medio de la noche, y tuvo que volver a hacerlo para que el otro moreno se diera por aludido—. Akira...

—¿Hm?

—¿Cómo besarías a Takayuki?

La garganta de Akira hizo un sonido de relajo. Una especie de suspiro, pensativo, que no pudo salir de sus labios porque su dueño no lo permitió. Akira se acercó hasta Aoi y le depositó un beso en la mejilla. Al espíritu le pareció lo más tierno del mundo.

—No sé cómo lo haría.

Akira podía ser un verdadero cabrón cuando se lo proponía, pensó Aoi, antes de cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir también.

El día siguiente amaneció con un enorme sol alumbrando los tejados de las casas aledañas, extraño para esas mañanas otoñales tan frías que caracterizan la zona. Provisto de una bufanda, Akira se protegió. A un lado suyo, Aoi llevaba uno de sus abrigos. El espíritu se lo había pedido, y sin mayores motivos para negarse, Akira accedió. Le quedaba grande, pero seguiría adelante con su capricho. 

De pronto, Akira fue quien recordó la condición de su acompañante, y, sin mayor preámbulo, comenzó a desabotonar la pesada prenda.

—Eres un fantasma —dijo mientras hacía a Aoi quitarse las mangas para luego dejar el abrigo colgado en la percha de su pared, antes de salir por la puerta principal—. Serás un abrigo flotante a los ojos de los demás.

Por un momento, el peso de su condición y forma, le golpeó en toda la cara, al punto de formar un nudo en su garganta. La noche anterior, olvidó que estaba muerto, y que con su muerte, también se había llevado a la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Pero ese día, tras las palabras del mortal a quien había ayudado, volvía a caer en cuenta de lo miserable que era su existencia, y como se había esforzado todos esos cinco años, en ignorarlo.

Ese día, al llegar a la oficina ambos, Akira no parecía ser la misma persona que conoció en un principio. Sin embargo, era Aoi quién lo percibía de esa forma, porque había sentido su rechazo. Había probado un poco de Kouyou en la nostalgia y en las acciones ficticias del mortal. Akira seguía siendo el mismo: compró desayuno para ambos y repasaron juntos las tácticas a usar ese día.

Cuando tocaron la puerta en la oficina de Akira, Aoi ya había terminado de desayunar, por lo que nada más observó desde la misma esquina de siempre cómo su mortal, y pupilo, conversaba de forma amena junto a Takayuki.

Todo parecía un día normal para los dos humanos y el espíritu, hasta que este último vio cómo Uruha entraba a la pequeña oficina de Akira. Aoi, paralizado, no se movió de su lugar, pero Uruha sí se desplazó hasta quedar a un lado suyo, y observar a ambos mortales charlar.

Akira, de pronto, entre risa y risa, se atrevió a intentar lo que él y Aoi habían ensayado la noche anterior.

—Matsumoto-kun...

—Llámame Takayuki.

En los tan particulares labios de Uruha, apareció una sonrisa ladina, llamando la atención de Aoi.

—Takayuki-kun... —se corrigió, riendo por los nervios—. Hay algo que hace mucho... He querido pedirle..

—¿En serio? También yo.

El castaño oscuro acomodó las gafas sobre su pequeña nariz, mientras Akira le miraba con sorpresa.

—Por favor, tú primero.

Takayuki puso sus pies en el suelo nuevamente, acomodando sus manos sobre el escritorio. Se inclinó, de esta forma, en dirección a su supervisado, quien sólo por cortesía, retrocedió unos cuantos centímetros.

—¿Puedo pedirte un beso?

Por poco y la mandíbula tanto de Akira como de Aoi acaban golpeando el suelo. Ningún simulacro les había preparado para una alternativa como tal, por lo que Akira volvió a convertirse en una ametralladora.

—Yo... No... Es decir... Pero...

Siendo la cabeza más ágil en aquel dúo, Aoi no titubeó en advertir a su mortal.

—Si no le respondes ahora mismo, voy a dejar tu departamento como si un huracán hubiese entrado a él.

Akira asintió con energía.

—Sí... Por supuesto que sí.

Las pequeñas manos de Takayuki agarraron a Akira de las mejillas para besarlo con ímpetu. Akira demoró en responder, pero terminó tocando los cabellos de su superior, en conocimiento de que lo que ellos llevaban, era una permanente.

Aoi se cubrió la boca por el asombro.

—También hice mi parte, para facilitarte las cosas —pronunció Uruha, mientras abandonaba la oficina.

Los ex amantes abandonaron la oficina por un momento, dándoles el espacio que esos dos necesitaban. De pronto, vieron salir a un despeinado Takayuki, que limpiaba sus gafas en su camisa e intentaba acomodar sus rizos. Fue en ese momento, cuando Aoi decidió volver donde Akira. La camiseta del chico por poco enseña su ombligo, había un par de papeles en el suelo y su cabello parecía el nido de un pájaro.

—Wow —pronunció apenas, con la mirada perdida.

—Sí, wow —repitió Aoi, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en la pared— ¿Qué tal estuvo?

—Tengo una cita con él.

—Felicidades.

Akira se puso de pie, y sin importarle que la puerta al exterior de la agencia estuviese abierta, abrazó a Aoi con todas sus fuerzas. Y, nuevamente, él podría haberse zafado de aquello, pero era demasiado nostálgico y adicto a todo lo que en el Cielo le era negado, que no iba a desaprovechar un momento como tal. Abrazó de vuelta a Akira, y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Gracias. Nunca hubiese podido hacerlo sin ti.

Aoi guardó silencio. No porque le diera la razón a Akira, sino porque esas palabras solían cerrar un ciclo: el de sus desinteresados servicios. Siempre era difícil decir "adiós" para Aoi, pero, claramente, esta sería al despedida más dura.

—Espero que sean muy felices —dijo rompiendo el abrazo.

—Y si no, volverás a acompañarme ¿verdad?

Si había algo que Aoi manejaba, en torno a los protocolos del Consejo Celestial Superior, era que una vez un mortal te era asignado y este hallaba pareja, si en un futuro rompía con él o ella, no se le asignaba el mismo espíritu de compañía.

Pero Aoi no quería estropear sus fantasías a Akira. Además, era lo suficientemente egocéntrico como para querer que el otro moreno le extrañara cuando se encontrara solo.

—Tal vez. Quizá... Si me das otro beso en la mejilla.

Aoi dio un toque con su índice en dicho lugar, y Akira casi de inmediato, le besó, tal como lo había hecho la noche anterior, pero de forma mucho más sonora, sosteniéndolo con sus dos manos.

—Adiós, Akira.

—Adiós, Aoi.

Y así fue como ambos se despidieron. Aoi abandonó aquel edificio junto a Uruha y su silencio. Se quedaron en el exterior, charlando sobre ambos mortales, y viendo cómo a la salida, ambos caminaban tomados del brazo en dirección a algún restaurante o bar.

—Es como ver a un hijo partir —dijo Aoi cuando ambos mortales desaparecieron.

—Siempre quise ser padre.

—También yo.

—Es bueno que puedas compensarlo con los mortales que te asignan —miró de reojo al otro chico, quien rió.

—No te creas, era sólo un decir. Y, por cierto, veo que tus ganas de dejar de verme son tan grandes que dejaste tu estoicismo de lado.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—"También hice mi parte" —nuevamente, Aoi imitó una voz mucho más grave que la suya, sacándole una risa sin muchas ganas a su ex pareja.

—Ese chico tuyo era muy lento, se iban a tardar una vida.

—Tal como tú en pedirme salir.

Uruha enmudeció. Se había mantenido bastante tiempo sin pensar en el pasado, pues aquello sólo conseguía llenarlo de ira y desesperación. Emociones muy distintas a las que Aoi evocaba con los mismos recuerdos.

—Esa es otra historia —respondió, dando a entender que no quería ahondar más en el tema.

—Sí... Cada uno tiene la suya. La de nosotros terminó, y ahora tenemos que ayudar a otros a iniciar la suya.

—"Nosotros" me suena a manada.

Uruha se separó y comenzó a elevarse. Pronto, Aoi le seguiría, pero le gustaba Tokio lo suficiente como para quedarse un rato más y asegurarse de que todo iba bien con los nuevos tórtolos.

—Kou...

Aoi llamó, sacando de sus casillas al chico de los ojos color miel, pero este trató de ocultarlo. Después de todo, Aoi sí había cumplido esta vez.

—¿Puedo pedir un último abrazo antes de que nos separemos para siempre?

—¿Siempre tienes que ser tan cursi?

—Soy fiel a mí mismo, vivo o muerto.

Con expresión ligeramente divertida, Uruha volvió a ubicarse frente al moreno. Temeroso, levantó sus brazos para regalarle un último abrazo a quien amó en su vida, y a quien entregó la misma. Desde una perspectiva, bastante extremista, se podría decir que no había amor más grande que el que ambos se tienen.

Los planes de Aoi y Uruha se vieron interrumpidos cuando tan pronto intentaron tocarse, el cuerpo de uno, repelió al otro. De forma violenta, dolorosa, y como si fueran dos polos opuestos, Aoi y Uruha no podían tener más contacto con el otro. Lo intentaron un par de veces más, en medio de la desesperación de no ser capaces de cerrar aquel ciclo con algo tan noble, como un abrazo.

Cansados del ardiente dolor que atacaba el pecho de cada uno, y entre lágrimas, se dieron una última reverencia, antes de que Kouyou emprendiera vuelo y se perdiera para siempre de la vista de Aoi.

—Es mejor de esta forma —se dijo a sí mismo el moreno, convenciéndose, una vez más, de seguir adelante.

Las horas pasaron y la noche cayó tan rápido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta . Se halló fumando otro cigarrillo robado, pero con el mismo encendedor que antes quitó a otro transeúnte.

Las luces de Tokio y su vida nocturna le rodearon, recordándole por qué amaba tanto esa ciudad y quería vivir con Kouyou en ella. Pero él era demasiado inmaduro, y Kouyou, muy influenciable. Incompatibles, tal vez, pero su relación había sido la mejor prueba de lo mucho que podía amar a alguien, hasta el punto de la locura. Ahora, con 31 años en total de recorrido, se daba cuenta de sus errores, y así como Kouyou enseñaba a otros sobre los grandes escritores de la historia de Japón, él continuaría intentando ayudar a otros a encontrar el amor.

No había título que lo validara como experto, y estaba bien que fuera de esa forma. Después de todo, cada persona tenía su forma de ser y era él quién debía ajustarse a sus necesidades.

Al final del día, vio los rostros risueños y emborrachados de Takayuki y Akira, saliendo de un bar con karaoke. Recordaba que Akira era un pésimo cantante, así que se divirtió imaginándolo dando todo de sí para impresionara a Takayuki.

Aoi pensó que el Concejo Celestial era bastante benevolente permitiéndole quedarse a ver cómo su mortal y su interés amoroso, se divertían. Lo que para la máxima autoridad era un castigo, para Aoi era como uno de esos caramelos ácidos que Akira comía en sus momentos de ansiedad. Percibía las notas dulces, pero también las que le hacían querer apretar los ojos y negar con la cabeza.

A la distancia, Akira le vio e hizo un gesto con la mano, demasiado ebrio y despreocupado como para reparar en la gente a su alrededor. Aoi le devolvió el saludo, sorprendido de que semejante bobo y su inoperancia amorosa le hubiese dado unas horas junto a su antiguo amor.

—¿A quién saludas? —preguntó Takayuki.

—A Aoi.

—¿Quién es Aoi?

—Esa es otra historia —dijo el moreno, lanzando un relajado suspiro.


End file.
